When Teenage Adventures go Wrong
by Raziel104
Summary: My first crossover, one people called me wierd and demented for trying. I think mixing Ouran High School Host Club and Legacy of Kain will be cute. Rated T for potential future cussing and gore. Reviewing is encouraged. I suck at summaries, don't I?[Abandoned][Adoptable, read AN in the story for details]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, Raziel104 here. This is my first crossover, also my second fan fiction. Well anyways time for the disclaimer.**

**Tamaki: Raziel104 does not own **_**The Legacy of Kain **_**series or **_**Ouran High School Host Club **_**and that includes me. Other media entertainment also does not belong to her only her fandom.**

**Raziel: Why is your name the same as mine?**

**Me: Cuz' it sounds cool and your badass in your videogame. Also it was the only name I could come up with that wasn't lame at the time.**

**Raziel: Whatever, forget I asked can we start now?**

**Me: Sure, readers prepare for ongoing weirdness, starting now!**

**Chapter 1**

As it approaches evening at a certain school we all know too well the sky becomes cloudy like before a storm, winds raging. Inside one of the old sheds a small group of familiar teens take shelter from the imminent storm.

**XxX ****Haruhi's POV ****XxX**

'I have no idea why we are in here, Tamaki just begged us to spend the night in this creaky old shed with him.'

I shift uncomfortably while the shed creaks louder in the howling wind.

"Haru~chan!" cries a little blonde boy clutching a pink-stuffed bunny like it's the only thing keeping him alive.

"What is it Honey?" I reply sweetly, though, I feel irritated.

"I'm scared!"

"It's okay, Honey, come here", I hold him close in a comforting embrace.

"Heh, it's ridiculous to be scared of a creaky old shed and some wind! What are you, a baby?" one of two identical teenage boys with pinkish beige hair snidely comments.

"That's rude, Hikaru, you need to learn some manners", the other one calmly notes.

"Oh, shut up, Kaoru!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Quiet, both of you, I have had it with you both", yells another teenage boy with black hair and glasses.

"What Kyoya said, if you guys aren't quiet the zombie rumored to wander around here at night won't show up", whines a tall, thin teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's why we're here?!" I inquire in a distressed tone.

"Why of course, silly Haruhi. Why else would we be here. Not like we have anything else better to do anyways." He lazily replies.

" Tamaki, you're a complete idiot without hope! Some of us would prefer to relax in the comfort of ours rooms than do a stakeout for a zombie that doesn't exist!"

"Yeah, me and Kaoru could be watching _Bobs Burgers_ right now", Says Hikaru.

It starts to rain and thunder, on the first flash I scream. 'By now you probably all know about my phobia of thunder storms, but, that's not why I screamed. There was the shadow of a monster outlined in the doorway by the illuminating lightning.

**Kain: Where are Raziel and I, I thought this was a crossover!**

**Me: Sorry you guys appear later on. I decided a cliffhanger is something I should try.**

**Raziel: Well hurry up on the next chapter then.**

**Me: I will, if school permits. I'm in the middle of the CAHSEE after all.**

**Kain: I don't really care. Those other characters are pathetic and don't deser-.**

**Me: Don't go bashing the others, or so help me, I will let Raziel kill you. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys what's up? Now, any volunteers for the disclaimer?**

**Honey: Raziel104 does not own **_**Legacy of Kain **_**or**_** Ouran High School Host Club**_** that includes me, Honey.**

**Kain: When do we come in, seriously? We're already one chapter in and there is not a trace of us.**

**Me: You'll see, there is something interesting at the end but I'm not telling.**

**Honey: I guess I'll cue the story; otherwise, they'll be bickering like siblings the whole time.**

**Kain and me: We do not!**

**Honey: Whatever, story time!**

**Chapter 2**

On the first strike of lightning a monster-like silhouette was outlined by the sudden light. The other teenagers took notice of this when Haruhi screamed. Then they started screaming like little girls with the exception of Kyoya who just wore a stressed expression. Then the figure spoke. "Why are you screaming? I just came to check on Honey."

The figure revealed itself to be an older teenage male with black hair and a tall stature.

"M… Mori~chan?" Honey asked.

"….."

**XxX ****Mori's POV**** XxX**

_1 hour earlier_

I'm in my room working on my Pre-Calculus homework listening in on the news via television set, when; the weather report gets my attention.

"Tonight a heavy rainstorm accompanied by lightning will occur. It is advised to stay indoors for the duration of the storm." After that I tune out the weather lady and start to worry 'Is Honey okay? Tamaki took everyone out for the night. Should go check on him?' I decide to go, recalling they were going to stay in the old tool shed in the campus' forest.

I rush outside the school dorms noticing the wind has picked up a great deal. Wasting no time, I hurriedly start running to my destination. It starts raining heavily only causing me to run faster. By the time I reach the tool shed (sounds like something from YGXTAS, if you know what I mean.) my lungs are burning and I'm soaked thoroughly. As soon as I open the door the first lightning strike illuminates the surrounding area. Haruhi starts screaming and as the others come to notice me they join in, though, I don't know why.

"Why are you screaming? I just came to check on Honey." I inquire in what I consider my amused tone.

"M… Mori~chan?" Honey asks.

"….."

_Resuming current time_

"Don't scare us like that', shrieks Hikaru.

"Well, anyway, we were leaving. See ya' later." Kaoru drags Hikaru out the door towards the male dormitory.

"Bye-bye~, Hikaru~chan, Kaoru~chan", calls Honey.

"Awe. Too bad they're leaving so soon. They're going to miss all the fun, but, Mori-senpai, you're going to take their place, right?" Tamaki looks in my direction.

"…."

"Pleeeasse!" Tamaki begs, suddenly in my face using his puppy-dog eyes. Even I can't resist that face for very long.

"… fine."

"Yay!" Tamaki squeals like an ecstatic child. Suddenly we hear two familiar, shrill screams in the distance.

"That sounded like Kaoru and Hikaru", Haruhi says worriedly.

"Ignore them, it's probably another one of their pranks", Kyoya states.

"What if they're in trouble", asks Honey.

"We should go look for them", says Tamaki, "after all, what if they are in trouble? We shouldn't just assume things like that."

"Alright, but, if anything bad happens it's your fault."

Tamaki marches out the door while we follow like a bunch of ducklings following the mother duck. After a little while of searching through the forest we find them, only to be met with a bone-chilling sight. Kaoru and Hikaru were clinging to each other trembling in terror on the ground looking up fearfully at a zombie-like monster. It had blue-tinted skin covering its severely emaciated body. It had a cloth wrapped around its neck covering the mouth and a black head of hair. Its hands adorned ferocious looking claws and on its back lay tattered and torn wings hanging limply like someone ripped the bones out, and the scariest part of all, its eyes. No pupil, no iris, not even the eye ball. Just a pair of brightly glowing voids for eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update; Honey locked me and Kain in the closet (meaning I had homework to do and my little brother was bothering me), so, I made the chapter longer than usual. Now for the disclaimer!**

**Raziel: Raziel104 does not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club **_**or **_**Legacy of Kain**_**.**

**Me: Now without further-a-due, chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was deathly still, except for the grotesque creature, which, looked around itself. The creature spoke in a mature male voice," _I know I look like a monster, but, there is no need to be rude and stare. I'm not going to eat you._"

"Aren't you a zombie though?" Tamaki asks timidly.

"_What's a zombie?_" The creature asks after raising an eyebrow in confusion.

**XxX ****Hikaru's POV**** XxX**

_20 minutes earlier._

Kaoru is currently dragging me to the male dormitory. It's annoying the hell out of me so I struggle free of his grip on my wrist and yell at him," I know you really want to watch the new episode of our favorite television show, but, that was completely unnecessary!"

"If I didn't drag you out you would have been yelling at Mori-senpai and starting arguments that would have lasted hours", Kaoru retorts.

I couldn't come up with a good comeback because what he said was stingingly true. I'm distracted by a rustling in the bushes, diverting my gaze to them. I am startled by a pair of glowing white eyes watching us. The being that the glowing eyes belong to slowly and cautiously walks out of the bushes into the small clearing, its appearance terrify me and my brother. We cling to each other screaming while falling to the ground, our legs unable to support us since they are trembling in fear. Tamaki and the others must have heard our screaming because shortly after they came into the clearing freezing in fearful shock at the creature they saw.

Then the creature spoke in a mature male voice," _I know I look like a monster, but, there is no need to be rude and stare. I'm not going to eat you._"

"Aren't you a zombie though?" Tamaki asks timidly. 'That idiot, you're not supposed to ask the monster if it is a monster.'

"_What's a zombie?_" The creature asks after raising an eyebrow in confusion.

_Current time._

I couldn't help blurting out," You don't know what a zombie is? You're kidding me!"

The creature seemed to take offense at my comment, but, I continued anyway.

"A zombie is an undead creature made by resurrecting dead people."

"_I see, but, is that limited to humans?_" You could see the creature struggling with its irritation.

"I think so. It's pretty obvious you're a zombie… um... what should I call you?" I wasn't sure whether it had a name or not, but, I'm pretty sure it would be pissed off if I just called it Mr. Monster.

"_My name is Raziel, and I'm not a zombie but a wraith_", the newly dubbed Raziel said.

Tamaki asks," What is the difference between a zombie and a wraith?"

"_It is apparent by your explanation that a zombie is a dead human retuned to life._"

"Yeah"

"_A wraith, however, is a spirit of the dead that roams the spectral realm and lives eternally until otherwise killed. Certain wraiths with unique abilities can traverse the boundaries between the spectral and material realm._"

"Your one of the more powerful wraiths?" I ask, with an expression of curiosity.

"_Yes I am, though, wraiths born from vampires tend to be more powerful anyway._"

"You were a vampire!? That's so cool!" Tamaki shouts with the glee of a child written all over his face.

"_Not really, you have to rely on blood as your only source of sustenance. Also, I was bond in servitude to Kain, my sire, who is the Guardian of the Pillar of Balance and ruler of all Nosgoth._"

"Nosgoth? Pillar of Balance? I've never heard of anything like that before", says Kyoya.

"_I'm not in Nosgoth, am I_", statesRaziel with a hint of thoughtfulness on his face.

"You're in Japan, more specifically, Ouran High School", Kyoya answers the question Raziel didn't ask;" furthermore, Nosgoth isn't a location on this world."

"Yeah, so how did you get here", Honey asks in his usual cheery demeanor, but, with eyes full of curiosity.

**XxX ****Raziel's POV**** XxX**

The smallest child's question disturbs me, I haven't really given it thought. Ever since I arrived in this peculiar place I've been plagued by a rather persistent headache. It must be a side effect caused by the forces that brought me here. I suppose that I should be truthful, they seem just as baffled as me. "_I don't really remember, but, I do know that whatever it was that brought me here gave me a headache that is inhibiting my ability to attempt remembering._"

"Oh", the small child looks crestfallen at my answer," Well since you told us your name we should tell you ours, I'm Honey!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." State the twins I scared earlier.

A tall thin blonde starts to speak but is cut off by a black haired boy with glasses," I'm Kyoya and this is Tamaki."

"… Mori…" says the tallest with black hair and eyes.

"My name is Haruhi", says the last, a small female with short, brown hair and brown eyes.

The boy named Tamaki speaks in an energetic fashion," We're just students at Ouran High School who run the school's Host Club."

Since it seems to me that Tamaki is a spazz I'll take my chance to speak and interject with my question," _What's a Host Club?_"

Kyoya answers for Tamaki," The Host Club is dedicated to making the young women at our school feel special by acting like close friends, even boyfriends, on an appointment basis, though it costs the clients a bit of money for our services."

"Now that you know about us will you share something about you," asks Honey.

"_Of course, that is only fair_", I reply

**Me: And, CLIFFHANGER! Don't you all just love me for doing this to you?**

**Kain: Not really, but, whatever. When am I going to appear anyway?**

**Me: When I feel like adding you into the story so be patient. Well it's getting late, so see you next time and please review so that Kain doesn't kill me with the Soul Reaver please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I'll probably not be updating regularly anymore.**

**Kyoya: Let me guess, it's either:**

**a) School**

**b) Chores**

**or…**

**c) another story**

**Me: No, it's d) all of the above, but, mostly a and b. I'm thinking about working on other things. Anyways, without further a due, the disclaimers.**

**Kyoya: Raziel104 does not own anything in this fanfic besides the warped imagination that created it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Raziel's Point of View-**

"_I am Kain's first born and the highest of his lieutenants. My brothers are Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah, they were Kain's other lieutenants", _I say_, "Me and my brothers each had a part of Nosgoth to ourselves. Whenever Kain evolved we would follow in a decade or so, until I had the honor of surpassing our sire. I gained a unique gift, wings, which gave me the ability to fly._"

"_I presented my new gift before my sire and brothers in the clan sanctuary. For my transgression I was presented with a new gift, agony. He tore the bones out of my wings and sentenced me to execution at the abyss, the lake of the dead. The raging waters of the abyss ripped apart my already water vulnerable body, and that, is how I came to appear like this, a blue corpse._"

"That's tough", says Hikaru.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", Haruhi says sympathetically.

"Hey, how 'bout you stay with us", suggests Tamaki. I'm shocked.

"_W-what, why would you do that?_"

"You have nowhere else to go, so, you can stay here with us if you want."

"_That's kind of you, but, won't the school be upset if they see me here?_"

"We'll just hide you and make sure no one else that can't understand doesn't see you", answers Kyoya.

"It would be really nice if you stayed Raziel, so, ~please~ stay", Honey begs with puppy-dog eyes.

"_Are you really sure about this_", I ask.

"Yeah, of course, it'll be fun for us", Hikaru says excitedly.

"_Okay I'll stay then._" I'm surprised that they're so willing to let me stay with them, especially with my appearance. Most would be uncomfortable to share residency with one like me.

_1 hour later_

**Honey's Point of View-**

'I'm so excited Raziel's agreed to stay with us, Kyoya arranged for a room and everything.' I, Mori, Raziel, and Tamaki are walking down the hallway of the dormitory towards Raziel's room. We stop in front of the room at the end. Room 104 (Me: Coincidence, Nope.)

"Well here it is!" Tamaki says enthusiastically while opening the door.

"It's a little dusty, but, with a bit of cleaning that'll change."

"_Thank you_", Raziel replies.

I say, "It's no problem Razzy~chan."

Raziel looks confused as he mirrors questioningly,"_Razzy~chan?_"

"You shouldn't give people nicknames without their permission, Honey", Tamaki scolds.

"Like your one to talk Tama~chan, you call Haru~chan _daughter_ all the time", I retort in a whiny voice.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

**3****rd**** Person-**

Tamaki and Honey continue to bicker insistently, while, Raziel is looking around the room until, suddenly, he freezes in his position suggesting anxiety and suspicion. Apparently something had startled him.

**Raziel's Point of View-**

I began to investigate the room when the two- if I remember correctly are called Tamaki and Honey- started bickering redundantly over obscure things that I don't quite understand and have no intention of understanding any time soon. The room is furnished with a small bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair and a vanity. There is a thin layer (Me: What he considers a thin layer. Remember he's what, over 1000 maybe 2000 years old now.) dust settled on the furniture and cobwebs in the corners of the room. My gaze wanders to the window on the far side of the room.

It is a decently sized window with silken curtains. I start walking towards it to observe the view until, suddenly, a large humanoid shadow darts across the window, barely noticeable through the curtains. I cease moving taking note of how the shadow somewhat resembled Kain.

"Razzy~chan, what's wrong", Honey asked me worriedly, "Are we bothering you?"

"_No it's not you or Tamaki. A shadow passed the window._"

"It might've been a bird." Tamaki offers.

I reply,"_No it was too large to be a bird. It looked somewhat human. I think…_" I don't complete that sentence; I wish not to worry them.

Tamaki asks,"You think what?"

"_It's nothing, just a trivial thought_." It's not very probable that Kain would come here.

"Whatever you say, but, it's very strange that a shadow large enough to be human would pass a 2nd story window"

"_Yes, very strange indeed_", I reply, feeling a dreadful sense of foreboding.

**Me: Finally finished, took me a week to type that all up. That's how busy I am now. So I probably won't be updating frequently any more. **

**Honey: Aww, really.**

**Kain: Did you not hear her, you insolent mortal spawn.**

**Me: Kain I told you to be nice. Anyways, I would really appreciate your input, so please review.**

**Raziel: If you don't I'll find you and devour your soul.**

**Me: I thought I told you all to be nice. *pouty face* Well, until the next time. Ja' ne. **


	5. Announcement

**Announcement**

** I apologize to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story thus far, for I am no longer writing for it. I find I have no inspiration for it anymore, so, I am posting this story as complete even though it is not. It will be up for adoption to anyone who PMs me. If you do I would appreciate there being a fight with a giant floating baby head that breaths fire. I don't know why, but, I had a dream where that happened.**

** Moving on, anyone who has read my other crossover 'An Ocean of Blood', I also apologize for the lack of updates. I am currently working on chapter 6 and it is the largest chapter I have ever written by far and it is nowhere near complete yet. I will post it as soon as possible and that probably means around when my new school year starts because I have to start studying more heavily for my Japanese exam. Ja' ne.**


End file.
